Sonic 3 & Knux: Encounters
by Greaper7
Summary: When Sonic and Knuckles go headtohead, sparks are gonna fly. final chapter up, but not complete, spelling and grammer needs fixing and spacing too.
1. The Game Begins

Hi, my name's 9r34p3r (my pen name starts with a 'g' because ff.net won't let me start with a number) and this is my first fic. I've been reading at fanfiction.net for a while and finally decided to make up my own story. I really like Sonic (my fav hero, along side Spider-man), and it's pretty much all that I read on this site (the archives here are HUGE!). One of my fav Sonic storylines has got to be from Sonic 3 & Knux. I decided for a first time that I'd write my own versions of all the cut-scenes that Sonic and Knux encounter each other throughout the game. Later I might go about doing a full story of the game. But for now, I hope you enjoy this version.  
  
Oops, almost forgot, I don't own Sonic, the games or any of the other characters. They're owned by Sega and Sonic Team (damn, I really wish I worked for them).  
  
  
  
Sonic 3 & Knux – Encounters  
  
Chapter 1: The Game Begins  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Angel Island Zone, Sonic arrives  
  
"It's quiet," Sonic thought to himself, "a little too quiet." He had finally reached Angel Island after an hour-long fight on the wings of the Tornado. After deciding to leave Tails to scout the island from the sky, he had used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to turn Super and rush ahead to start a ground reconnaissance.  
  
The contrast of being in the bright sunlight on the beach to the shadows under the canopy of the jungle meant that the glow he admitted cut through the darkness. "I'd better let up on the Super, don't want to be spotted. Aaarrhhhh!!!" before he could come to a stop, Sonic had felt a tremendous force from underneath him and was now flying through the air and landed with a thud on the hard ground.  
  
"Whow, anybody get the number of that truck? Wha…where are the Emerald?" Sonic had now noticed he was no longer Super and he let go of his grasp on the Chaos Emeralds. He frantically looked around to see if he could spot them, but in vain, found nothing.  
  
"There're right he, little boy blue."  
  
Sonic looked up to see a dark silhouette not to far from him holding the Emeralds, taunting him by waving one of them in an outstretched hand. "You'd better give them back or I'll come blow your horn." Although he couldn't make out any of this guy's feature, he could see that the stranger was about the same height and build as him. "I can take this guy, easy pickings," he thought as a little smirk crept across the hedgehog's face.  
  
"You gotta catch me first, blue boy. Hahaha!" and with that the dark stranger leapt off with a mighty spring and sprinted away among the bushes.  
  
"Hey, get back here, ya chicken-shit!" Sonic shouted, as he watched the sparkle of the Emeralds disappear into nothingness.  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Angel Island Zone, after completing the boss  
  
"Well, now we know for sure that Eggman is here, which means that my tracker was right about the Death Egg," said Tails as he flicked his twin tails in disgust at the mere mention of the vile doctor's name. "We'd better hurry and catch up to him before he can launch it again."  
  
Sonic stood in silence with his eyes closed, making no acknowledgement of Tails' comments.  
  
"Hello, Sonic. Earth to Sonic, come in. Yo dude, wake up."  
  
"Wha…oh sorry, dosed off there for a second." Sonic opened his eyes and faced his little furry fox buddy. "Can't help but think about that guy who took the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"Well that's another thing I've been thinking about. You don't suppose that that guy's working for 'round and podgy'."  
  
"No, I don't think so. He wasn't a robot and Eggman isn't the type of guy to work with any other person unless they're made of metal," Sonic said as he scratched his head at his new found confusion.  
  
"Well, who ever he is, we will probably need to get the Emeralds back from him if we want to stop Eggman."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Hey blue boy, up here!"  
  
Both Sonic and Tails looked up in the direction of the voice.  
  
"If want your jewels back then come and get them. That's of course if you're not a coward."  
  
"I'm not a coward," Sonic yelled as he pointed toward the jungle canopy, "you are! Show yourself!"  
  
From an overhead ridge directly above them, a red face with long hanging dreadlocks materialized from the darkness and stared directly at the pair. The head was also attached to a red body, which in turn was attached to two rather large fists with long spikes coming out from their knuckles. "So, I'm a coward now am I?"  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic yelled through his frustration.  
  
"My name is Knuckles, guardian of this island. And I want you to leave here, now!"  
  
"Guardian of the island?" Sonic relaxed at the sound of this, his silly hatred toward this guy he didn't know had just dissolved. "Well then, I'm Sonic, and this is my buddy Tails. I'm sure you know about the Death Egg that crashed here. It belongs to this guy named Dr. Eggman. I can help you. Give back the Chaos Emeralds we can stop him, together."  
  
Tails too had dropped his doubtful opinion about the echidna. "Yeah, we can use all the help we can get."  
  
"Enough of your lies! I know who you are. You care nothing for my island!" Knux's face had now started to glow a brighter red than it normally was. "Now, I don't want to have to tell you again, leave this place!"  
  
The heroic duo had just taken a step back and nearly fell on their arses at the sudden outburst from the guardian. "Dude, what are you talking about. Just take a moment to chill." Sonic's once dissolved hatred was now reforming again, but he himself didn't want to explode as well.  
  
"No. I think it is you who needs to cool off. A cold shower should do it." Knux's sly and sinister tone as he said this brought a shiver down Tails' back.  
  
Sonic on the other hand was a little confused at the comment, but was ready for a move from the red-quilled echidna. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
Sonic didn't know that Knux had pushed a foot button on the ridge he was standing on. The bridge that Sonic and Tails were standing on began to wobble and then gave way before they could get off. All the duo could hear as they fell through the dark tunnel they were in now was the sound of Knux's laughter, echoing in their ears.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you guys think? There'll be more on the way. And please, R&R, I'd really like some sort of feed back. 


	2. Chase On

Here we go again. Cut-Scenes galore. Hope you enjoy  
  
And, of course, I don't own the characters or the games, they're owned by Sega and Sonic Team (bless those hard working boys).  
  
  
  
Sonic 3 & Knux – Encounters  
  
Chapter 2: Chase On  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Hydro City Zone, just before the boss  
  
"Damn, it's a dead end." Tails had twisted up his tails in his frustration. "We gotta find a way out."  
  
Sonic too had felt a little peeved about their situation. "This place reminds me of the Labyrinth Zone. I found a way out of that place and that was an actual maze, this is just a city. And I'm not even gonna mention the immense amount of H2O. You know how I hate the stuff."  
  
Tails, to his amusement, pinched his nose with one hand and waved the other in front of his face and said, "Yeah, don't I know it."  
  
"If it's a way out you want, then I can 'help' you there." The voice had come booming thought the stonewall.  
  
"Knuckles, I know that's you. I can help you. We need to stop Eggman before he launches the Death Egg again," Sonic pleaded.  
  
"Do what you like with Eggman, just leave me and my island out of it."  
  
CLICK!  
  
Knux had once again press a foot button to set the duo up for another fall.  
  
"Note to self: history does repeat itself," muttered Tails to himself as the bridge began to wobble and give way.  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Carnival Night Zone, when Knux puts out the lights  
  
"You again!" Sonic's blood began to heat up.  
  
"Sorry boys, not rest for the weary, or the wicked for that matter."  
  
"I've had enough Knuckles, I no longer seek your help. Now I just want the Emeralds back."  
  
"My my, don't we sound a little cocky. You'll need to catch me first."  
  
In his rage, Sonic leapt toward the echidna.  
  
CLICK!  
  
Knux pushed yet another foot button and the whole park was bathed in darkness.  
  
To his dismay, Sonic found himself catching not the red guardian, but air. "Come on Tails, he couldn't have gone far."  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Carnival Night Zone, just before the boss  
  
"There he is, we won't let him get away this time." Sonic was running at full speed toward the red figure in his sights, with Tails just behind him, before coming to a complete stop several feet in front of Knux.  
  
"Very persistent of you," Knux smirked, "I'm starting to enjoy myself in this little game of chase."  
  
"I don't know what your deal is, but I'm sure it involves Eggman. How could you work for that guy?"  
  
"I don't work for anyone!" Knux had become most distressed by Sonic's last comment. "And you're not getting your hands on my island or my Emerald."  
  
"I'm not after your island, and they're not your Emeralds. And despite what you say, if you are working 'for' Eggman, then I guess you'll be going down with him."  
  
author's notes: note Knux's usage of singular 'emerald' and Sonic's usage of plural 'emeralds'  
  
"Enough!" Knux stamped down hard on the foot button.  
  
CLICK!  
  
A sucking sensation began to be felt by the heroic duo.  
  
"Guess we're going for another ride," joked Tails as he fought hard to escape the pull of the overhead vent. But it was no good. He and Sonic were lifted off the ground and shot straight up, out of sight.  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Launch Base Zone, before Knux throws the bomb  
  
"So boys, you've made it this far. I would have thought that your toes would get frost bite up in the mountains and you'd run home crying for your mommies." Knux was glaring down on the duo from the doorway above them.  
  
"Out of the way, knucklehead. Eggman's gonna launch any second now and I don't need to deal with you right now." Fear was coursing through Sonic now at the words he has just said. He'd seen the Death Egg in flight before and knew that it was built for only one thing, destruction. "But, if you're a good little boy, I might come back and get on your case too."  
  
"So, you like to toy around." A smirk crept along the length of Knux's face as he produced a bomb with an Eggman insignia from behind his back "Here, have a ball!" He lifted the bomb above his head and threw it at the stunned heroes. "Now, play nice you two," joked the red echidna as he disappeared from the doorway.  
  
"Tails, watch out!" Sonic screamed as he saw the bomb narrowly pass by Tails' head. It then slipped into the darkness of the shadows below before…  
  
BOOOM!!!  
  
The explosion started to shake up the entire building, as the walls and ceiling cracked open.  
  
"Don't worry Sonic, I'll take care of this." The little orange fox wound up his twin tails and elevate off the floor. After grabbing Sonic, he used all his might to lift himself and his friend up to the doorway above them and out to safety.  
  
On the ground outside, both heroes were breathless from their close call as they watched the building collapse to rubble.  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Launch Base Zone, just before the final (Sonic 3) boss  
  
"Don't you think that you've played enough for today?" Knux had found a position on a pillar and watched with an evil glee in his eyes as Sonic and Tails came closer to him in the egg-mobile. "Little boys would normally be really tired and ready for beddy-byes at this time of day."  
  
The egg-mobile continued to hover along toward the echidna. "I'll tuck you in red, right after I deal with Eggman."  
  
"You not going anywhere." Without warning, Knux drew back his right fist and punched the font of the egg-mobile, sending it hovering back several feet.  
  
"Pretty hard punch you got there, but I still think that you're a loser for teaming up with the Egg-dude." Sonic had regained control of the egg-mobile and continued toward the Death Egg.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words," Knux snarled as he got himself into a boxing stance.  
  
RUMMMBLE!!!  
  
Unknown to the trio, Eggman had begun to launch the Death Egg. The boosters shooting off immense amount of fire as the metallic ball rose out of its watery launch pad.  
  
"Hold on Tails!" yelled Sonic as the egg-mobile shock the heroes violently.  
  
"Shit! A little warning next time Eggman!" The pillar Knux stood on also began to topple.  
  
"Sonic, I'm slipping!" The shaking was too much for the young fox as he lost his grip on the side of the egg-mobile and began to fall to the water below.  
  
"Tails!" Sonic yelled out in horror.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Tails, are you alright?"  
  
A little dizzy at first, Tails had no trouble getting back up to the surface. "I'm alright, don't worry about me! You got to get to the Death Egg before it reaches orbit again!"  
  
Knux too had fallen into the water after his pillar broke up under the pressure. Wading in the water, he looked up to see the egg-mobile continue to the Death Egg.  
  
"Hey knucklehead, why don't you cool off!" Sonic yelled down to the now socking echidna.  
  
Knuckles made no reaction to the hedgehog's immature comment. "Well, at least that hideous contraption is off my island, and that blue freak might be leaving too,"  
  
author's notes: this is how I plan to make Tails non-existent like he is in 'Sonic & Knuckles'. He'll get out of the water and head back to get the tornado and pick up Sonic at the end of the adventure  
  
  
  
How was that guys? Lots more to go. R&R please. 


	3. Here We Go Again

Tensions mount, questions asked and people reach boiling points. Why don't I just shut up and let you read on.  
  
And remember, I don't own anything. Sega and Sonic Team do (they do lovely work).  
  
  
  
Sonic 3 & Knux – Encounters  
  
Chapter 3: Here We Go Again  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Mushroom Hill Zone, after Sonic falls from Death Egg  
  
Sonic crept ever so quietly to the edge of the ridge on his belly. Peeking over the ledge he could now see in full view the sight of an all too familiar red echidna. "Ah man, I was hoping that he got fried by the launch boosters when he fell." On closer inspection, he noticed that Knux look pretty steamed about something.  
  
"Great, that space station thing fell back on the island, thanks to that blue freak." The guardian was now pacing back and forth, kicking up turf in anger. "That means that he'll probably be coming back. He's caused me enough trouble. I'd better get back to the shrine and check up on the Master Emerald. Then I'll need to go find Eggman and ask him what he's gonna do now. All I want is to get that 'thing' off my island…not to mention the space station as well." Knux sniggered at the little joke he had just made.  
  
author's notes: yes, Knux is saying all this out load. I suppose that you too would get into the habit of talking to yourself after years of protecting an oversized gem all alone  
  
Sonic gritted his teeth in fury and pounded the soft grass with his fist. "Bastard," he whispered under his breath. When he drew his attention back to Knux, he realized that the echidna had disappeared.  
  
He sat in thought for a second. "What was all that about the 'shrine'? And more in particular, what the hell is the 'Master Emerald'?" Doesn't matter about that stuff now. Maybe I can reach him before he gets to Eggman first."  
  
With that, he leapt up and off the ridge and landed gracefully on the ground below before speeding off ahead.  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Mushroom Hill Zone, at the air pump bit  
  
After running aimlessly in vain, Sonic came to the conclusion that he wouldn't find Knux like this. He decided to take a rest for a moment to compose himself by leaning on a nearby wall. "Think dude," he pondered, tapping his head with his fist, as if to try and knock some sense into himself, "this is his island. He probably knows every square inch of it and has some secret tunnels all over the place, or something."  
  
Although Sonic wasn't able to keep up with the red guardian, Knux was able to notice that he was being followed. He slowly crept up on the opposite side of the wall Sonic was leaning on. A sly smirk formed on his red face. "I'll blow this guy away, literally," he thought. Placing a hand on a nearby lever, he pulled it down and back up again.  
  
On Sonic's side of the wall, he began to feel a slight gust rise up underneath him, blowing through his quills. "Oh, what now he thought?" he thought.  
  
Knux's grip on the lever tightened and he pulled the lever up and down again and again. "Mustn't finish him right away," he thought evilly, "save some for later." He let go of the lever and ran off out of sight, chuckling to himself.  
  
For Sonic though, it was a different story. The gentle gust had now turned into full-fledged storm winds and he was digging his fingers into the ground, holding on for dear life. "Well, I guess Tails is missing all the action," he thought before he lost his grip and was shot up toward the treetops, "I envy him right now."  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Lava Reef Zone: when Knux pushes the boulder down the stairs  
  
Sonic stopped for a second to look up the flight of stairs that seemed to be the only way out. "This better be the way out," he thought, "I can't stand the sweat building up in my shoes from all this heat."  
  
He decided to take this quiet moment to take notice of his surroundings while he climbed the stairs. He hadn't been able to do so since he arrived. The architecture of the stairs, wall and ceilings were ones that Sonic had never seen before. He had also noticed some runes on the walls that he was curious as to know what they said.  
  
He began to think about Knux. "Now why the hell would Knuckles want to join Eggman?" This bothered the blue hedgehog very much. He also wandered why he saw no one else on the island. "Knuckles can't just be the only guy on this whole island."  
  
"Hey, blue boy, penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Sonic looked up the staircase and was a little surprised to see whom the voice belonged. "You're a hard man to find, Mr. Guardian. But I feel that your not doing a good job if your letting Eggman run loose on your island."  
  
Knux stirred slightly in the spot at the last comment. "Enough of your insults and lies hedgehog, you won't confuse me! In fact, why don't you lighten up?"  
  
At this time Sonic noticed a rather large boulder next to Knux and that he was drawing back his fist. "Here, have a ball!" yelled the red-quilled echidna as he followed through with his punch, connecting with the side of the boulder.  
  
Gaining momentum, the oversized pebble rolled on as it caused cracks in the staircase, jumping from step to step. It was far too late for Sonic when he realized that the cracks had caught up to him and the stairs beneath him gave way.  
  
"Damn it! My horoscope said nothing about falling constantly for today!" he yelled as he fell into the dark void below.  
  
  
  
Game Scene: Hidden Palace Zone, before Sonic & Knux fight  
  
From where he stood, Sonic could see an archway at the end of the monstrous hall he was now in. Looking up at the walls and ceiling, he noticed the same type of architecture and runes scattered around.  
  
"'Come into my parlor', said the spider to the fly," a booming voice echoed, bouncing off the high stonewalls.  
  
Sonic was startled by the sudden rush of sound that cut through the silence that once was. "You're in my domain now" boomed the voice again. "The game was fun, for a while. But now that you've reached this part of the island, it gets serious now."  
  
At that moment, Knux appeared from behind the archway, a stern look on his face. "And I'll do all that is within my power to protect this island."  
  
"You're not protecting the island if you're letting Eggman have his way." Sonic also let his voice echo down the hall to emphasize his point. "I'm surprised that he hasn't even tried to take it for his own, or at least blow it up."  
  
"Don't try to confuse me with your lies, hedgehog." Knux stuck out his fist and pointed his sharp spikes straight at Sonic. "You are the enemy."  
  
"Enemy!?!" Sonic was completely shocked. Where he was from, the blue blaze was loved by all and they knew that they could trust him with their lives. "Hey, knucklehead, reality check, Eggman is the enemy. That Death Egg of his is a huge space station, equipped with a shit-load of destructive weaponry. What the hell has he been telling you?"  
  
"He told me you were an evil, power hungry monster. That 'you' blew up his space station and crash landed it into my island to take it over."  
  
"Now that's a lie!"  
  
"Are you saying that you didn't blow it up the first time, after seeing you crash it a second time?"  
  
"Well, aahhh…" Sonic scratched his head, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"Hmm, just as I thought. The perfect plan, right? Crash the space station into the island to knock it out of the sky. Easier to take over it over, am I right?"  
  
The blue hedgehog didn't show the curiosity on his face, but thoughts began to swim around in his head. "Out of the sky?" he pondered, "Does this island float? And if so, how the hell does it do that?"  
  
Sonic narrowed his eyes as he snapped back into reality. "Now wait just a second, I blew that thing up so that Eggman wouldn't take over the world."  
  
"A genius like Eggman?" Knux was looking straight into Sonic's eye with intense confusion. "Look, I don't know what your beef is with him, but he told me he used his intelligence to help the world. And that he helped design that huge metal ball out there as some sort of international space station for research, among some other things."  
  
"Genius he is, I'll give him that, but you forgot to mention that he's also insane." Sonic began to feel a little sorry for the echidna. It was obvious that he was influenced by the lies that Eggman told him. "You have to realize that Eggman has told you a load of bullshit about himself and about me."  
  
Knux had shut his eyes as tight as he could and swayed his head slightly from side to side. A mixture of rage and confusion ran through his veins. He had to vent it soon or he'd probably blow up. "Enough!" His shout pulsed throughout the hall. "I'll stop you now!" The guardian began to charge at the hedgehog.  
  
"Dude, wait!" pleaded Sonic. But to his vain, the echidna continued on.  
  
author's notes: sorry guys, no fight scene here. I'm just doing the cut- scenes. I'll put the fight in if I when do the full story  
  
  
  
Wow, what a cliffhanger! Are you on the edge of your set or what? One more chapter to go. Please R&R. 


	4. Truths Revealed

I don't own Sonic (DAMN!). See those guy in the suits over there *pointing at the Sega Executives*, they do. What more can I say, but, read on and enjoy. Oh, just one last thing. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Firechidna. She (I'm assuming Firechidna is female) was the first person to ever give me a review for a fic. I also dedicate this chapter to (now known as) Taikaeri Miko. She (I also assume that she is a she) helped to inspire me to finally get this last chapter up. If they are reading this now, I hope that they enjoy this concluding chapter and my full Sonic 3 & Knux story will start ASAP.  
  
Sonic 3 & Knux - Encounters Chapter 4: Truths Revealed  
  
Game Scene: Hidden Palace Zone, after Sonic & Knux fight (this is a long one) The red guardian lay on the cold stone floor. Pain ripped through his skin, his flesh burned and his bones ached. "You've beaten me," he whispered, "beaten me." Sonic stepped slowly toward the lying red lump. Looking down at it, he began to feel regret and remorse for his recent actions. He shouldn't have beaten up this innocent guy. To his surprise, the echidna managed to sit up and look straight into his eyes. "Finish it now, hedgehog." Pain could be seen in the guardian's eyes, but it wasn't physical. "I've failed my ancestors, disgraced them. Take my island.take my Emerald. I couldn't protect them. Do what you like, but just finish me now." He closed his eyes and waited for the hedgehog's finishing blow. "You poor, proud fool." Sonic's body completely relaxed as he lowered himself to the floor. "I won't kill you." BOOOOMMM!!! An explosion came from the other side of the archway. Without warning, Knux got to his feet with one fluid motion. "That came from the shrine." He snapped his head to face Sonic. "What are you up to now?" "Nothing!" "If you've damaged the Master Emerald in any way, I'll make you pay." As if he had not been in the recent fight, the red echidna ran through the archway with no trouble from his injuries and up a flight of stairs. As Sonic watched him, he began to wonder. "The 'shrine' and the 'Master Emerald'. He's mentioned them before. They must really be important to him. I'd better go help him." Dashing past the archway and up the stairs, he had no problem catching up. What he saw next made him freeze up in the spot. At the top of the staircase, in the middle of the room, was a huge pedestal. But what really shocked Sonic out of his skin was the large green gem that sat in it. It had to be at least the size of him! The strange thing was that this gem, like the Chaos Emeralds, emitted a strange powerful aura. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The shout came from Knux and Sonic jerked his head toward its direction. "I need the power of the Master Emerald to re-launch the Death Egg." The other voice Sonic recognized almost instantaneously. Eggman was sitting in his egg-mobile, equipped with a large claw that dangled underneath. "So, I'll be taking this and my leave of absence, if you don't mind." With that, the egg-mobile lowered itself and the claw fixed its grip on the Master Emerald. "I do mind actually." Knux was staring straight into Eggman face and pointed his fist at him. "How exactly will my island float again without it?" "That's not my problem." "What! You promised me!" Eggman paid no attention and raised the egg-mobile, along with the Master Emerald. Without hesitation, Knux sprung onto the now empty pedestal and in quick succession, leapt up to clasped onto the Emerald. "I won't let you take it!" "Hahaha," chuckled Eggman to himself, "this is a socking turn of events, indeed." As Knux held on with all his might, he didn't notice the two tentacle probes protrude from the sides of the egg-mobile. With snake like motion, they wrapped themselves around the echidna's arms. "What's this-Aaaarrrhh!!!" Knux screamed bloody murder as electricity flowed through him from the probes. It was too much for the guardian as the probes let him go and he hit the hard stone floor with a thud. Sonic was unfrozen from his state when he saw this. "Knuckles!" "What!" Eggman only now became aware of Sonic's presence. He cocked his head toward the blue figure and grinned evilly. "It's the hedgehog. Just in time for the party." "You're not taking the Emerald, Eggman. And your launch has just been canceled." Swiftly, Sonic dashed forward and leapt up toward Eggman. "Relax hedgehog," said the large man as one of the probes whipped around and smacked Sonic down to the floor, "take a load off. The gullible echidna is. Hahaha!" Sonic stirred as he lay on the floor. "Damn it. Where's Tails, I could really use his help right now." As he looked up to see where the egg-mobile was, it was already on its way out and noticed that Eggman had tossed a bomb over his shoulder. "Shit!" Leaping on top if Knux, Sonic shielded him from the blast. Cracks formed around the pair and the floor gave way. They both fell through and hit hard on the floor of the room below the shrine room. Still holding onto the echidna, Sonic relaxed his grip. "Hey, Knuckles," he whispered, shaking the guardian gently, "wake up dude." Slowly, Knux opened up his eyes, one at a time. "Don't suppose you got the number of the truck?" he said in a husky voice. Sonic sighed in relief. Very gingerly, Knux raised his body to a sitting position and faced the blue face before him. "I'm sorry for not believing you." "Don't worry about that now. He really had you fooled there." The echidna didn't even try to hide the fact that he was annoyed at Sonic's comment. "Hmm." "Ah, sorry," Sonic said, sweating bullets, "didn't mean it to sound like that." Knux relaxed his expression. "Hey Knux, I was once told about an island that floated through the sky. That it was deserted after its civilization was practically wiped out. Is this island the same one?" "Yes, it is." Knux's expression began to glow. He felt glad that he was able to talk to someone about his 'situation'. "I'm the only surviving member of that race. I don't know too much about the past or what happened to the others. Ever since I can remember, I was given the duty of guarding the island and the Master Emerald. The Emerald's power is the thing that actually keeps the island afloat. When the Death Egg crashed landed, it knocked the island into the ocean. I was really stressed out when that happened. I think that's why I believed Eggman's lies so easily. He told me that if you did show up, to keep you distracted while he rebuilt the Death Egg. He promised that he'd tow the island back into the sky if I did what he said. Now he's gone and so is the Emerald. Damn, I'm such a fool." "You'll only be a fool if you give up now. I don't know about you, but I'm still gonna get up there and stop that fat bastard. And, if I can, I'll get the your Emerald back for you. But to do that, I'll need the Chaos Emeralds again." "Eggman is both our enemy, that makes us allies. We'll fight him together." "You can't, not in your shape." The echidna looked down at his arms and legs and noticed the cuts and burns that he received from the fights earlier. "I've been in worse shape before, but your right. I'll only be slowing you down." He raised his hand and pointed towards a black iron box in the corner of the room. "You're lucky that we landed in this room. The Chaos Emeralds should be in a bag in that box over there. Kept them here for safe keeping." "Thank you." Without hesitation, Sonic ran over to box and opened it. The sparkle of the Emeralds was a stirring sight to his eyes. "The power those Emeralds emit I've only ever felt from the Master Emerald. They might be connected in some way with each other." Sonic held up one of the Emeralds in his and stared into it intensely. "I don't know too much about the Emeralds. All I know is that I can turn Super if I have all of them, and that Eggman wants them as a power source and use them to rule the world." He turned his head back to his fallen comrade to see he had gotten up and walked to the wall. Raising his hand, Knux pushed a secret panel on the wall and a hidden door opened. "Hurry," beckoning Sonic with the wave of his hand, "you don't have much time." "Right." Sonic stuffed the Emeralds back into the bag, swung it over his shoulder and followed Knux through the doorway. At the end of the corridor, he saw Knux standing next to what looked like a red glass ball sitting on a stand. "It's a teleportation device," the echidna gestured. "This will take you to the Sky Sanctuary. You should be able to jump onto the Death Egg as it passes by. I'll only be able to take you that far, you're on your own after that." "I know, I'm ready," Sonic said as he pounded his chest with his fist. "Okay then, follow me." Knux stepped onto the red ball and it began to glow. A beam of light shot up from it and engulfed the guardian. He began the rise slowly and in a flash, shot up with the light and disappeared. "Whow," was all the surprised hedgehog could say. He too stepped onto the red ball and waited. Once again, it glowed and he was bathed in the bright light. He began to float up and then felt a tremendous pull from above. "I think I'm gonna be sick!!!"  
  
Game Scene: Sky Sanctuary Zone, as the Death Egg takes flight Luckily for Sonic, his nauseous ride only lasted about a couple of seconds. The bright light that surrounded him faded and he saw that he was no longer in the shrine, but outside standing on another red ball. Not wanting to go for another ride, he stepped right off. He then noticed that he was standing on a platform amongst clouds and gusts of wind blew by repeatedly. Looking over the edge of the platform, he saw the ground way down below, spotting the pyramid and volcano he was in before. He turned back around to see if he could spot Knux, a little worried that he landed in the wrong spot. "Hey Knux, your ancestors must have been geniuses if they built something like this." To his surprise, he saw Knux hunched over, breathing heavily. He ran over to him. "Dude, are you all right?" Knux lifted his head up to the hedgehog. "I'm fine, just a little tired. But I won't be able to take you any further. Just watch yourself. The whole place is not fixed down and will sway about. This place is also pretty weathered and platforms can fall apart." "Great," Sonic mumbled to himself, "more falling down." RUMMMBLE!!! The sudden shockwave took Sonic by surprise and he fell right onto his arse. "Is this what you meant when you said that this place sways?" "No, look!" Knux had gotten to his feet and pointed across the sky. The pair stared at the dense clouds in the distance as they parted. A shine of metal poked through and the Death Egg's form began to appear. "The son of a bitch has already lifted off. You have to go, now." Sonic lifted the bag with the Chaos Emeralds and looped the pull-string around his arm and rested it on his shoulder. "Sonic, please fix my mistake and bring back my Emerald." The guardian then broke into a smile. "And, if it's not too much trouble, try not to 'land' the Death Egg into the island again. Another crash like before and I'm afraid the place might fall apart. And.good luck." The blue hedgehog took one last look at the echidna and smiled back. "Don't worry, I'll break the thing into a million pieces when I'm through with it. And.thanks, I'll do what I can." He began to jog away when he yelled over his shoulder, "If you see Tails, tell him where I am. I could really use his help right now, okay?" and he dashed away towards the direction of the Death Egg.  
  
Game Scene: Ending, Sonic returns the Master Emerald Knux stood on the edge of the cliff that looked over the beach. He had seen the explosion of the Death Egg, relieved that it wasn't heading back to the island. His focus now was that of the horizon. He started to think about the blue hedgehog that only came into his life a day or two ago. He had placed his faith on this stranger, but had seen his pure spirit and was convinced that he arrived to help fix the horrible mistake that he made. The sun had begun to set for the day and the bright orange light blurred his vision. But in the corner of his eye, he was still able to spot an object shooting across the sky. On closer inspection, its form was that of a little red bi-plane. A golden spark sat the plane's wings and it seemed that it also had a tail with a shinny green tip. "They did it," Knux sighed in relief. As the plane came closer, he could see that the golden spark was Sonic standing on the wings, and the tail was the Master Emerald held on by a grappling hook. Tails navigated the plane low to the surface of the water and came in for a landing on the beach, kicking up a heap of sand. Sonic jumped down from the wings and exhaled as his golden glow vanished and his quills turned back to blue and flop down to their normal fashion. The Chaos Emeralds re-materialized around the hedgehog in a ring and fell onto the soft sand. "Ahoy!" he yelled as he saw Knux emerge from the jungle bushes onto the sand. Meanwhile, Tails had hopped out of the cockpit to detached the Master Emerald from the plane and carried it to the waiting echidna. "How can I ever thank you for what you have done?" The guardian took his gem from the young fox and held it in both hands, savoring the moment. Sonic finished picking up the Emeralds and handed them to Tails. "Don't. There's no need to." He stuck out an open hand. "Allies?" Knux lowered the Master Emerald and approached the hedgehog. "No." Taking the open hand into his own, he applied a firm grip and shook it. "More than allies.friends." In silence, the heroic duo got back into the plane and prepared for take- off. Cocking his head up, Sonic landed his gaze on Knux once again. "Take care of that Emerald, and call us if you need any help, okay?" Lifting his hand, he formed a peace sign. "See ya." The echidna meet the hero's gaze and returned a thumbs up. "And you take care of that world, and call 'me' if you need 'my' help." Picking up the Master Emerald, he spun on his heal and called over his shoulder before running back into the jungle, "Farewell!" "Bye bye!" shouted Tails, waving good-bye with one hand while taking the plane up with the other, kicking up another heap of sand and water as he passed over the ocean's surface.  
  
author's notes: I know that the ending might not seem too complete here, but that's how I made that particular cut-scene end. If I do the full story, the guys will stop, look back and watch as Angel Island rises back into the sky  
  
Well, I hoped you all enjoyed my representation of Sonic 3 & Knux. When I make the full story, I will be using all these scenes here, just may need to modify some of them slightly. Hope none of you guys are offended by the use of some mild bad language, because I'll be putting some more in (I would have really liked to make this and any of my future fics a family affair, G rating and all that, but it can't be helped.you know how it is). There's nothing better then having Sonic looking down the barrel of a laser cannon, held point-blank range to his head by Eggman, because the only thing Sonic can do is stand there and mutter those eternal words: "Oh, shit." I also welcome any last minute reviews for this fic. Come on people, don't be shy. 


End file.
